A Beyblade's Tale
by Amaro
Summary: When the Bladebreakers go medevil and zombies team up with dragons, and Amaro has way too much time on her hands. A entrancing love story of dominance and conquer. Pairings: Free for all! (KaixRei, etc.) One Shot Wonder!


This is a compleltly random story I had to write for my brother for two bucks. My brother is in grade five so that's about the writing level. I had to change some parts later on to make it more exciting but other than that it is basically what he handed in. It has no plot, no purpose and no intelligents except for Rei because he is pretty, but other than that it's a bunch of nothing.

Keep in mind this is the story my brother handed into his teacher.

Oh and as usual beyblade does not belong to me though Jin does because he's hot.Oh and Kitty is the name of my friend and obviously Amaro is myself.

Without further adieu I give you:

**A Beyblade's Tale**  
  
Once upon a time there was a great leader named King Tate. He had a knight army, and for the last four years there had been zombies and dragons planning to take over castle. There had been threats to conquer the kingdom but the nights had ward them off.

One day a knight named, Lee ventured off into the forest and got mauled by a pack of zombie bitbeasts. It was a terrible fight and the knight fought hard but in the end lost. The next day the knight slithered through the doors of the castle. He was missing a leg, an arm, half his neck and the king tried to get nurse Mariah to save him but it was too late has his last words were said.

"Your castle will be attacked soon." The king responded to his words and told every knight what he had to.

"Prepare for battle!" Every knight heard and all rushed to their weapons and shields to begin their hard training.  
  
Seven Days Later  
  
"Sir we won't be able to keep this up much longer." A knight called from where he was fighting a zombie. But being a zombie he wouldn't die. "We can't win at this rate they won't die!" Then the zombie took off his head with a sword and it went rolling across the ground.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The Captain Kai called to his loyal troops. "We must go off and rethink our strategy." Even though he didn't really want to because it's Kai of course but because this is my story someone had to call retreat and Kai wasn't about ready to let Tyson do it because of course Kai is in charge. And with that the knight's men turned tail and ran, all but one brave (stupid) knight.

His name Corporal Tyson. Corporal Tyson was a stubborn fellow who hadn't eaten enough that day therefore his better judgment was clouded. Not once in his life had he retreated (because he's stupid, though actually I love Tyson but that's another story) and he wouldn't start now. "I won't let you get away taking down my troops. You will pay the price!" And then he held out his hand and smirked. "That'll be ten bucks please." The zombies laughed. "What don't like my joke? Then you pay!" And then the dragon looked at him and ate him. But while he was being swallowed he stuck his sword into the dragons throat and slit his neck open, and he became zombie food. No one noticed that Corporal Tyson escaped.

Back at the castle Captain Kai was gathering his remaining men to take their weapons of mass destruction out on the enemy. But weapons of mass destruction are of course deadly, so they decided it wasn't such a great idea.

All of a sudden a red cloud blew in from the north. When the cloud disappeared a beautiful maiden stood amongst the men. Her name... Amaro the beautiful dragon queen. She came riding a big red phoenix named Dranzer. No one asked why she was the dragon queen and she was riding a phoenix it was just that. "I have come to save you all!" She shouted. "For I the beautiful, intelligent, smart-" but then she was interrupted by a boy with black hair who entered the room.

"Um, I hate to blow your entrance but intelligent and smart mean the same thing." He said. "Hey who are you?" The beautiful queen shouted angrily at the boy.

"Don't speak to Prince Rei like that!" Captain Kai glared and took out his sword.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash.

"What's that! What's that!" A blonde boy came running, Prince Rei's squire. "Is it a bird? Is it Superman? Is it a plane?" All of a sudden a purple cloud of smoke fell to the ground.

"No, I think it's just a turtle." Prince Rei smiled going to pet it. "Awe I think it's just a baby." He went to pet the purple turtle and it almost bit his finger. "Be gone Turtle!" Captain Kai took his sword away from the beautiful neck of Amaro and turned it on the turtle. "No one touches my Rei with out me saying so!"

"No. No. No. That's my turtle." A girl with pig tails and glasses came running up. "Wait up Draciel! Don't kill my turtle." She scooped up the turtle and it nuzzled her neck and started purring.

"Can I pet it! Can I pet it!" The little blonde squire asked.

"No Squire Max! It is Evil!" But squire Max started petting it happily.

"Oh it likes you!" The girl named Kitty told the boy.

"Whatever." Captain Kai sighed jealously and they all went back to preparing for battle. The next day they would begin war with the beautiful dragoon queen's magic they would be able to kill the zombies.  
  
The Next day  
  
"Come Men-"

"And woman!" Called Amaro and Kitty.

"Yea and woman." Captain Kai groaned. "We must ride our horses-"

"And phoenixes!"

"And phoenixes." He sighed.

"And turtles!"

"Can you even ride a turtle?" "Of course I can" The pig tailed girl laughed. "Silly."

"Let us ride well into battle then."

"I give you my best wishes Captain Kai." Prince Rei told them all, with his squire by his side not wanting to say good bye to the turtle, but secretly everyone knew Prince Rei just wanted to make sure Kai got back in one piece so he could play with him later.

"And you my sire." Which of course meant you better be naked when I get home. They left for battle knowing they would win.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Sir we won't be able to keep this up much longer." A knight called from where he was fighting a zombie. All around them people were falling to the zombies.

"Get me the leader of the zombies. And that dragon queen."

"Beautiful dragon queen you mean." The girl and her friend walked up from the place where they had been feasting on peanut butter and jam sandwiches with a new found knight. "And look who we found. He claims he's your lead knight."

"He wishes." Captain Kai grumbled as Tyson bounded up to him hugging him around the waist.

"Hey Kai!"

"That's Captain Kai to you."

"Sure thing Kai. Did you miss me Kai? I missed you Kai! I love you Kai!"

"That's Captain Kai and I love Prince Rei not you."

"Aye Aye Captain Kai."

And than the war was upon them again, as they waited for the zombie leader, who was just some ugly man with way too much free time and hormones named Voltaire.

"That's the leader?" Asked Corporal Tyson, questioning his ugliness.

"Yea, and you better get used to saying my name, for I will be the one to defeat you all!" There was a long pause.

"So what's you name?"

"Oh right.... It is Hiwatari! Voltaire Hiwatari!" Thunder clapped as lightening bolts came from the sky, everything got dark, he stopped hoping everyone would fall to their knees in fear but they didn't.

"Hey look what I just did!" The beautiful dragon queen high fived her friend Kitty. "I destroyed all the zombies." And she had and made all the dragon's good.

"Yay Dragoon!" Tyson hugged the closest dragon. "Do _you_ love me?" But Dragoon just looked at him.

It was now the king's army and dragons all against one guy. And it looked like the good guys were going to win.

"I got James Bond!" Corporal Tyson begged referring to Voltaire. "I don't like his pants." But Captain Kai said no and killed Voltaire himself and his funny purple haired friend that never really got any mention in this story but his name was Boris and he was evil and tortured this hot guy named Tala which Corporal Tyson later saved and fell in love with in the future because his turtle broke up with him and Max had married a girl. Sin on Max!

They all cheered.  
  
That Night  
  
King Tate thanked the beautiful dragon queen and gave her his son's hand in marriage.

"Yay! I get to marry Prince Rei!"

"Oh no you don't" And Captain Kai came parading in on a white tiger because all the horses were um... gone and the dragon queen (ahem beautiful) sorry and the beautiful dragon queen had stole the phoenix that he was supposed to ride so the only thing left was a white tiger named Driger. "I get to marry Rei."

"Oh Oh does that mean you will be Kai and Rei Kon?" Amaro asked.

"No it means we will be Kai and Rei Hiwatari. He answered matter of factly.

"And why not Kai and Rei Kon?" Prince Rei asked. "Or better yet Rei and Kai Kon."

"Because I'm dominant."

"Not at night you aren't." Prince Rei told him with a cocky grin. "I get top."

"But Kai Kon sounds funny." Captain Kai complained.

"Why don't you too argue about it on the honey moon?" The beautiful Dragon queen asked.

"Oh Oh can I marry his squire." The friend, Kitty asked.

"Oh sure." King Tate said. So every one got married except Captain Kai because he's a no funner, or that's what it would have said except Captain Kai did get married actually only the beautiful dragon queen didn't marry anyone though apparently later on she married some apparently hot guy named Jin but everyone thought Jin loved Max and Max loved Jin so in the long run I think Max and Jin got married. Who is Jin you ask? Really hot that's who.

And every one lived happily ever after. Kai married Rei and had lots of............ cats. Kitty married Max and they had lots of turtles because Tyson married her previous one. And Tyson married the turtle named Draciel.  
  
The End.

Oh yea Rei's a cat demon. (My brother thought that might be important.)

The End.

* * *

Thus ends my randomness. Thank you for your time.


End file.
